


My Guardian Demon

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon Klaus Mikaelson, Demon Kol Mikaelson, F/M, Gen, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Everyone is assigned a guardian angel who helps them out through life, however due to a clerical error a demon was assigned to you.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2018, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

It was a matter of fact that everyone had a guardian angel to help and protect them, from once they were born till they died. They cloaked themselves with their heavenly magic, only showing when it was of the utmost importance. Warmth and safety radiated from their aura, pushing people along in their darkest moments, whispering soft words in their ears as they slept and saving their lives from dangerous accidents.

_That was the universal truth, for everyone - but one._

“You have horrible taste in men darling, so many to shag and you get monogamous with some arse who’s pining for a bland girl? I like messy drama, but you’re my protégé, and this is just sad.”

Grabbing her head, Caroline sighed, “You’re giving me a headache. Actually, no, you are a walking headache. Can’t you just, y’know, disappear like all the other guardian angels do?”

“How many times have we had this conversation?”

“Does it matter? You’re annoying, and I’ll never stop asking why. Why me? Why this? Why you?” she yelled, throwing herself on her bed.

“I have much more fun being visible, besides I’m not an angel so why should I follow their idiotic rules? Besides, don't blame me, it wasn’t my fault. I got stuck with you too.”

“Am I being punished for my last life, is that it?”

“Interesting theory, but no, sadly it doesn’t work like that. Or else why would I be punished too?”

“Kol, you’re a freaking demon, of course you’d be punished too.”

“Well that’s offensive, I’m a demon therefore I’m evil and deserve punishment?”

“Yes, you’ve told me your nasty stories, and you’ve gotten me into trouble a million times. Guardian angels my ass, you’re gonna get me killed one of these days.”

“Rude. At most I’ve made your life a bit more exciting, but I’ve saved you plenty as well. I’m trying my best here.”

“Try again.”

“I’m trying a normal amount?”

“Nope.”

“I’m having fun, and trying slightly so you won’t die too soon?”

“I guess that’s true enough.”

“You’re still alive, and that’s all that matters.”

“It’s not, but fine. Can’t you leave me alone for ten minutes? Pretty please?”

“Go flutter those eyelashes at another lad, I’m not interested. What will I get for doing you this wonderful favor?”

“Time away from me, or I might just start singing off-tune just the way you like it.”

“Blackmail? I’m proud, you truly are my little charge.”

“Ugh, please don’t start. Just go have fun, and let me have some quiet and peace.”

“I’m in a good mood, so I will. If you die in the meantime, don’t blame me.”

“Shut up.” Caroline said, throwing her pillow at him - too slow though, so it hit the closed door.

It was always hard to get some reprieve from her demonic companion - he wasn’t that bad, and was actually quite fun and nice, when he was in the mood for it. She’d grown very attached to him after all these years together, no matter how many messes Kol had put her through, he was her best friend…but, he could be a bit much at times and she just needed some time for herself away from him.

To think, to breathe, to just be.

As the moonlight shone through her window, and the rain fell rhythmically, slowly, her eyes grew heavy and her heart steady. Sleep took its roots inside her mind, until a beautiful dream came to be.

A bountiful forest, with a lake shimmering in the moonlight - it was her secret hideaway, in her dreams she always found herself here. It was wonderful and peaceful, a place of her own away from everything. Submerging her feet in the crisp water, Caroline started singing her stress away - Kol often said she had the voice of an angel, and then he’d frown at the compliment, seeing as he hated angels.

The leaves rustled and she stopped, wondering who would intrude on her dreams, not even her annoying guardian demon dared to go that far - she knew how to get her sweet revenge if he ever tried it.

“Who’s there?” she asked fiercely.

Clapping, a beautiful man with luscious lips and eyes that could part the seas with just one look, came out of the shadows, “Brava, you’re a wonderful singer.”

He looked absolutely delectable and positively sinful even with an air of pure innocence, which was a dead giveaway, “You’re a demon, aren’t you?”

“Beautiful and smart, fantastic. How did you know?”

“I spend everyday with one of you, of course I’d figure it out. Now do me the favor, of disappearing from my sight. Thanks.”

“As much as I enjoy your feisty streak, do not forget who you are talking to, little human.”

“Hmm and who am I talking to again? Because you haven’t even introduced yourself, which is beyond rude considering you just barged in on my dream. Besides, I may be human, but you don’t know what I’m capable of either, so maybe you should be a bit careful as well.”

Bewildered at her unbelievable confidence, he could only stare as she crossed her arms in defiance, taking in her radiant beauty burning bright from her pure rage, and so he bowed in her presence - she was right, he was intruding on her realm and an introduction was necessary.

“You can call me Klaus, love.”

Her eyes lit up with recognition and she scowled, “What are you doing here, Klaus?”

“Paying you a visit lovely Caroline, I’ve heard much about you, and apparently I’m not the only one.”

“I’m going to kill Kol.” she said with a vicious smile.

“As much as I’d love to see that, it wasn’t him. I doubt he’d go behind your back to gossip with me of all people. Other people, maybe. Me, not so much.”

“Then…”

“You’re pretty popular in hell, and heaven as well I suppose. The only human with a guardian demon, and so far you’ve turned out alright. Which is a miracle in and of itself, since it’s Kol whom we’re talking about here.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I find you very intriguing Caroline.”

“Ah, how lovely, the scent of BS. Cut the crap Klaus, what do you want? Kol has told me plenty about you, so don’t even start, your cute charm isn’t gonna work on me.”

“At least you think I’m cute.”

“Not nearly as much as you think you are.”

“Very well, I’m in need of your assistance.”

“No. If that’s all, please go away.”

“Please be reasonable, I don’t often offer alternatives, especially not twice in a row.”

“Wow now you’re threatening me? Look at the time, apparently I need to wake up. Bye Klaus.”

Waking up disgruntled, Caroline noticed she wasn’t alone and groaned. Not a single moment of peace: she would die without knowing how it felt to be without a screaming headache.

“It sounded like you were having a pleasant dream.” Kol laughed, playing a stupid game on his phone, sitting right next to her lying body.

“Yes, just delightful. Your brother paid me a visit.”

Ever so slightly his hands stilled, before they were moving again as if nothing had happened, “Which one? The boring one, the grumpy one, or the sadistic one?”

“By what you’ve told me, I’m guessing it was the sadistic one.”

“Nik, how wonderful. What did he want?”

“He flirted, then asked for my help, and then he threatened me - it was like a rollercoaster, except not as fun and double the fear of death.”

“Sounds like him. So?”

“I said no, and didn’t stick around long enough to hear him out. I know I have all those charms against demons you gave me, and a few other tricks, but somehow they didn’t seem quite enough. I can bluff my way out of a bad situation just fine - you’ve helped me perfect that quite well after all - but I’m not about to die trying my luck fighting a powerful demon.”

“I’m not one to give compliments freely, but well done. Didn’t expect anything else from my charge.” Kol winked, an unknown fury burning in his innocent eyes - and for the first time in a while, he terrified her.

Usually, he put up a very light hearted façade that could fool the whole world, but not her, not since she was a child. She knew what he was capable of, the madness that laid beneath it - he was a demon after all, and from what she’d heard, one of the most dangerous ones. Caroline had made peace with it long ago, with who he was and what he’d do to protect her - a mass of dead bodies left behind, all done for her. People that had hurt her and abused her, and broken her piece by piece, he’d done away with all of them with a sadistic smile on his face. It was his job, sure, but she also felt their connection and how he cared for her in his own twisted way. Kol was part of her now, she wasn’t sure she could ever part from him - no matter her complaints, she did love him.

“Are you in danger?”

“I haven’t heard this voice in a while, so small and unsure, are you truly concerned about me right now? He visited you, not me.”

“Yes, but coming after me, means coming after you. You do have to protect me after all.”

“As if I’d risk my life for you, I like you darling, but not that much.” he smiled, so confidently and strongly - and they both knew he was lying. He would; for her he would. She was part of him as well, with all her icky human feelings; he’d gotten too attached.

“I’m exhausted, and now I can’t even sleep.” she said, trying to change the subject.

“Let’s party instead then.”

“You were supposed to say that I could rest easy, because you’d keep watch and wouldn’t let anyone interfere with my dreams.”

“What? No, that sounds boring, I don’t want to.”

“You are literally the worst. I’ll make you a deal.”

“I’m intrigued.”

“You protect me while I sleep - which you should do anyway, ‘cause it’s your damn job - and I…hmmm…”

“I’m waiting, any second now.”

“I’ll give you a few drops of my blood, and a few strands of hair, for whatever crap you want to do in the future.”

“Not bad, it’s a deal. Don’t regret this later.” Kol said, snapping his fingers and magically getting what she offered. “You can sleep now, no one will disturb you.”

“Thanks Kol, goodnight.”

“Sleep well, Caroline.”

* * *

It had been a week without any incidents and Caroline was starting to relax, trying to put everything behind her. Kol on the other hand looked more stressed as time went by, disappearing more often without telling her anything, which she took as unsubstantiated paranoia. Still, falling asleep without his presence nearby, was hard - she felt unprotected, and empty, but she was used to being abandoned.

Opening her eyes, the once beautiful forest now seemed eerie and sinister, a darker energy draining it and warping it into something else.

“ _Just my luck…_ ” she whispered into the darkness.

“Did you miss me, love?”

 _As he spoke everything turned black_ , his voice still echoing in her ears and his yellow eyes forever in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

At first there was darkness, so deep and all consuming she could see nothing and for a split second, she couldn’t remember her own name or where she was. With time light shone in, and so did her memories, ebbing away at her confusion and uneasiness. Still, things were muddled, and as Caroline took notice of the room around her - filled with books and art - she somehow found herself at peace; as if the energy of the room was enough to calm her heart.

Caroline could feel someone’s warm gaze, and a tingle went through her spine - unsure of its meaning, she looked back. _His eyes looked kind, but his demeanor screamed danger._ There was a sense of familiarity, but something darker remained obscured from her memories, and so she treaded carefully, waiting for him to speak first.

_He didn’t._

Two could play at this game - but Caroline had never been very patient, and honestly she just needed answers, “Where am I?”

An all knowing smile danced on his lips, and Caroline wasn’t sure whether to punch his face or- well it didn’t matter, she would rather punch the smugness out. Crossing her arms in defiance, she waited for his - _probably_ \- super smarmy answer.

“Not to worry, love. _You’re safe_.”

At the sound of his voice, low and smooth, something clicked and the fear started bubbling to the surface. “ _Klaus_. What did you do?”

“You refused to listen to me and help me, so here we are now.”

They were now both circling each other, Caroline keeping her distance even when he took a step closer. She probably looked like weakened prey in front of the king of the jungle, his presence strong even in its gentlemanly demeanor, but Caroline would not cower. Never again would she bow for the cruel ones, death before complacency in her own undoing. So she stood tall, and looked into his questioning eyes.

“ _I still refuse._ ”

“I enjoy you Caroline, but you really should listen before I lose my temper.”

“How kind of you to warn me. Lose it, don’t lose it, it doesn’t matter. You’ll do whatever you want either way, and I am not going to let you control me like a puppet.”

“You treat me as the monster under your bed, when I’ve done nothing to you. What of Kol? Is he so deserving of your good faith? He is as rotten as I am, if not more.”

“You invaded my dreams, my privacy, my only haven! You have kidnapped me, and kept me prisoner, so how can you say you’ve done nothing? Kol is...Kol, and you are not. I owe you nothing.”

“Loyalty so freely given to someone that cares so little for you. How sad...thought you were better than that love.”

“You don’t know me at all, and you obviously know nothing about your brother either. Twist reality as much as you want, and spew your venomous words, I trust Kol with my life.”

“Well, you obviously have the wrong idea about what I want. I don’t intend to harm Kol, he’s family.”

“As if I’d ever trust you. For you to come ask _me_ for help, means it has to be related to Kol.”

“Yes and no.”

“Which is it?”

“I’m cleaning up one of Kol’s messes, and I need your help to do it.”

“Not his help, mine?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of help?”

Suddenly Kol appeared - out of thin air - and he stood in the middle of their standoff, almost as if in a protective manner, “Bait, I’m assuming.”

“Glad you could join us, getting rusty are we?”

“She’s not doing it, you’re a big boy Nik, you can clean it up all by your lonesome.”

“Then you do it. You would make exquisite bait little brother.”

“And give you the satisfaction of seeing me as a powerless human? Over my dead, gorgeous body.”

“Oh my god guys, I’ll do it. I’m an excellent distraction.”

Klaus licked his lips, “I bet you are love.”

“Caroline, darling, I love this can do attitude of yours, but this isn’t a frat boy party where you can bring a 6 feet _bro_ to his knees with just one hand.”

“Kol, humans die. Sooner or later, she’ll die just like everyone else.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “You both suck at giving pep talks. I’m not going to die today, or any time sooner.”

“Of course, except the one he angered was a grim reaper. So, you might actually have to die for a bit.”

“I’m sorry, what now?”

“Have I ever let you down, Caroline?” Kol asked, arms open and a smug look on his face.

“Yes, multiple times. This whole situation is your fault Kol!”

“That is fair, but Nik is incredibly dependable, so you have that going for you.”

“You literally call him your sadistic brother, all the time. _He kidnapped me._ ”

“I’m the sadistic brother? Since when? Kol is infinitely more sadistic than I ever could be.”

“Maybe because I learned from watching you.”

“As if, you are-”

“ _It doesn’t matter!_ ” Caroline yelled, “Stop bickering like kids, you’re not making me feel any safer.”

“I won’t let you die, not as long as I'm alive.” Kol kissed her forehead, something rare for him, and she smiled knowing nothing bad would happen.

Klaus was amazed by Kol’s actions, and more than a bit confused - he had never been like _that_ with family, but Caroline apparently had a knack with demons. _He was intrigued_. Klaus had heard much about her, that is true, but interacting with her had been a completely different situation. As powerless as she was, slightly trembling lips and all, she had stood up to him, expecting death in return but not backing down. With Kol though, her walls were down and her weaknesses exposed; Klaus realized she’d do almost anything for Kol. They weren’t just empty words, she trusted him with her life. Perhaps, Klaus was jealous of that unwavering loyalty she had towards his usually flaky brother. Wanting what he could not have, as always, but this time he couldn’t kill the problem nor chain it to him.

_Caroline..._

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring you back.”

Once again, as Klaus spoke, the world went black.

Her head was pounding, her skin burned, _everything hurt_ , as if it was breaking and making anew. _Something was wrong_. As her screams of pain intensified, she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation around her.

_“Kol - have - done?”_

_“I - my promise - alive- as I am.”_

_“Caroline will - you.”_

Blacking out again, Klaus’ was the last voice she heard - it seemed like it had become a habit by now. When she opened her eyes again, the headache was gone and she felt lighter, _different_ , but she was in her room. Kol was still arguing with Klaus, stopping when they heard her.

“So, I’m alive.” she joked.

“I told you everything would work out fine.” Kol smiled.

“Yeah, I don’t trust that smile, and Klaus doesn’t look happy either...what went wrong?”

“I thought I was cleaning up his mess, when he was using me to get what he wanted. I should’ve known better than to trust him, and so should have you sweetheart.”

“What does that mean? Kol?”

“Nik is just being a drama queen as always, I just kept my promise.”

Caroline had a bad feeling, and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what Kol was about to say.

“I did say I wouldn’t let you die before I did, but you _were_ human, so that would be a tad complicated so I just rearranged things a bit.”

“ _Were_ human? What am I now then?”

“ _Not...human_?”

“Kol, what the fuck?”

“I can see you’re angry, but on the upside I am definitely much better than a guardian angel. You don’t have to die anymore, _yay?_ ”

“Get out. Now.”

“Only because I have the utmost respect for you and-”

“Out!!!”

“Bollocks, I’m going, I’m going.”

_What the hell was she going to do now? Oh God…_

“I think one day he realized he couldn’t handle you being gone, and so he did what he does best - he stopped it from ever happening. Which might be something he learned from me, so I apologize.”

“ _You’re still here?_ ”

“You were never made to just be human, you’ll thrive more now than you ever could in your old life. Civilizations will rise at your feet, and fall as well. You have eternity to enjoy, and when you tire of Kol’s incessant blabbering, you’re more than welcome to visit me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
